Seaside Cycling Road
|region=Hoenn |generation= , |map=Hoenn Route 110 Map.png }} Seaside Cycling Road (Japanese: シーサイドサイクリングロード Seaside Cycling Road) is a road found on in Hoenn. A raised section, the road was made so that people could take a shortcut over the grassy path found underneath it. This allows the player to bypass wild Pokémon completely, but also face other s, namely s. If a player rides the Mach Bike on Cycling Road from the north entrance, their time and number of collisions will be recorded and saved. If they ride the Acro Bike, their score will not be recorded due to being "easy to turn." Gates Vending Machines In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there is a Vending Machine at both of the gates at the ends of the Seaside Cycling Road. }} Mach Bike ride rating The player gets hidden minus points, which are then used to determine the overall rating, by using too much time and by colliding into other trainers. The following situations cause a minus point to the player: * The ride takes more than 12.10 seconds. * The ride takes more than 1 minute. * The player collides at least once. * The player collides at least 100 times. Note that the timer used to calculate minus points will run continuously, even during battles; thus, at least two minus points are effectively guaranteed if a Triathlete challenges the player during the ride. Rating levels * No minus points: ::"Bravo! Splendid showing! Your love of cycling comes from deep within your heart. You've shaken me to the very soul!" ::"Bravo! Splendid showing! Your love of cycling comes from deep within your heart. You've shaken me to my very soul!" * One minus point for time over 12.10 seconds: ::"Your technique is remarkable. I suggest you speed up a bit while still avoiding collisions." ::"Your technique is remarkable. I suggest you slow down just enough to avoid collisions." * One minus point for a collision: ::"Your technique is remarkable. I suggest you slow down just enough to avoid collisions." * Two minus points: ::"I would consider you a work in progress. Still, I hope you don't forget the sheer pleasure of cycling." * Three minus points: ::"My word... Your cycling skills border on terrifying. Most certainly, you need much more practice riding." * All four minus points: ::"...I am aghast... You're perhaps not cut out for this unfortunate cycling business. You ought to give serious thought to returning that bike to Rydel." ::"I am aghast... You’re perhaps not cut out for this unfortunate cycling business. You ought to give serious thought to returning that Bike to Rydel." Items Melissa to the right of the northern end (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Benjamin|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Trainers | / |1|081|Magnemite|| / ||36=ショウコ|37=Shōko|38=Nav}} | / |1|082|Magneton|| / ||36=ショウコ|37=Shōko|38=Nav}} | / |1|081|Magnemite|| / ||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideaki|38=Nav}} | / |1|082|Magneton|| / ||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideaki|38=Nav}} | / |1|081|Magnemite|| / ||36=ショウコ|37=Shōko|38=Nav}} | / |1|082|Magneton|| / ||36=ショウコ|37=Shōko|38=Nav}} | / |1|081|Magnemite|| / ||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideaki|38=Nav}} | / |1|082|Magneton|| / ||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideaki|38=Nav}} 150px|Beauty|Melissa|952|1|118|Goldeen|♀|17|36=メグミ|37=Megumi}} 150px|Triathlete|Sloan|680|1|311|Plusle|♂|17|36=テツマ|37=Tetsuma}} 150px|Triathlete|Jacob|640|2|100|Voltorb||14||081|Magnemite||16|36=ススム|37=Susumu}} 150px|Triathlete|Anthony|680|1|081|Magnemite||17|36=シュソスケ|37=Shusosuke}} 150px|Triathlete|Benjamin|680|1|100|Voltorb||17|38=Nav|36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideaki}} 150px|Triathlete|Dolph|680|1|312|Minun|♂|17|36=カネハル|37=Kaneharu}} 150px|Triathlete|Benjamin|1,080 After acquiring the |1|100|Voltorb||27||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideak|38=Nav}} 150px|Triathlete|Benjamin|1,360 After acquiring the |1|101|Electrode||34||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideak|38=Nav}} 150px|Triathlete|Benjamin|1,680 After acquiring the |2|101|Electrode||42||600|Klang||42||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideak|38=Nav}} 150px|Triathlete|Benjamin|1,960 After entering the Hall of Fame|2|101|Electrode||49||601|Klinklang||49||36=ヒデアキ|37=Hideak|38=Nav}} Appearance Trivia * The gates at each end of Cycling Road are the only gates present in Hoenn. * In the Generation III games, the best time possible without cheating is approximately 9.15 seconds. This can be achieved by successfully avoiding all the Trainers and taking the corners as steeply as possible. * In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the best time achieved without cheating is 11.78 seconds. * The bicycle theme is played as background music when attempting the Mach Bike challenge. It fades out and plays the music for as soon as the time taken to ride is recorded. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Piste Cyclable du Bord de Mer |de=Küstenradweg |it=Pista Ciclabile Lungomare |ko=시사이드 사이클링 로드 Seaside Cycling Road |es=Camino de Bicis de la Costa }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Routes it:Pista Ciclabile (Hoenn) zh:海滨自行车道